My Mommy, Alice
by WingedKuriboh27
Summary: Edward and Bella had a son. But he doesn't see them as parents. This is not a Leah love story, but she does treat him like a brother.
1. Chapter 1

"Won't somebody shut that thing up?" Edward yelled.  
>The baby boy had been crying for two days now. Everyone knew why, but they wanted Edward to take care of his own child. The child was very small and acted more like a human child than a hybrid.<br>Jasper had had enough of the child's pain and decided to take care of it himself. He smack his brother on the back of the head before going to feed the child.  
>"Maybe if you took care of him, he wouldn't be crying!"<br>The child's cries were silenced as Jasper held the bottle to his lips. Said child's eyes opened when Jasper started to rock him gently.  
>Jasper smiled. The child's pain was almost gone.<br>The door opened as Alice walked in from her shopping trip. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle , and Esme walked in after her; arms full of bags.  
>They had the bags upstairs in a fraction of a second.<br>Alice smiled when she saw the sleeping child in the arms of her mate. She put her arms around his waist; her head on his shoulder.  
>"He stopped crying?"<br>"Yeah" The child smiled in his sleep, hearing the sound of their voices.  
>"Have you named him yet?" But Alice already knew the answer.<br>"Why should I?"  
>"Edward, he's your son. You have to name him."<br>But Edward ignored her. Choosing to play with his daughter instead.  
>Alice turned to her mate. "He'll be ours then."<br>"And his name?"  
>"Well, I don't know about you, but he looks like an Andrew. But I can't think of a middle name."<br>"He also looks like a Timothy."  
>"Andrew Timothy Cullen." Alice thought for a while (two seconds). "I like it."<br>The child, now known as Andrew, opened his emerald eyes, and giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to mommy's face smiling down at me. I know she's not the one who gave me life, but she treat's me like her own. She loves me, and I love her.  
>"Mommy's waking up today!" I pout.<br>But you're my mommy.  
>I figured out my gift after Daddy fed me. I can read and send thoughts, and I don't need contact like Renesmee does. And it's private; no one else can hear.<br>Mommy rolled her eyes.  
>"I meant Bella. Your mother Bella."<br>You take care of me, so you're my mommy.  
>Mommy sighs, knowing that she can't argue with me. I look down to find myself in this( cgiset?id=11138... ). It was a present from uncle Emmett. The bracelet was from auntie Rosalie, she said it was to show that she would always protect me and that she was sorry for thinking Edward could take care of me.  
>Mommy takes me downstairs to be with the rest of the family. I frown when I see that Jacob is here. But I should have expected this. He was eating breakfast, and it actually smelled good.<br>When Daddy sees Mommy, he smiles. You could practically see the love he has for her. Daddy takes me out of Mommy's arms.  
>"How's my little survivor?" He calls me that because most babies can't handle being rejected.<br>I show him the bracelet on my wrist. It's a sign I make to show that I'm okay. His grin got even wider.  
>When my stomach growls, I point to the now empty plate Jacob was eating out of. Then I look at Daddy in a questioning matter.<br>"That's human food. It's terrible, and smells repulsive." He tilts his head. "Although," he says, "You are part human. Do you want to try some?"  
>I nod my head greedily. Daddy just chuckles. Grandma Esme, who heard everything, comes into the room with my sippy cup, but it was filled with orange liquid, not the red kind Daddy usually feeds me. I took the sippy sup from Grandma and drank.<br>IT. TASTED. LIKE. HEAVEN.  
>I nearly passed out from the sensation.<br>Daddy and Mommy laughed at my reaction( passed-out-small ).  
>All of a sudden, their heads snapped up. Everyone dashed upstairs-minus Jacob, who was playing with Renesmee. Daddy handed me to Auntie Rose-who stayed behind-and dashed upstairs as well. I looked at Auntie Rose, who smiled, and said three words.<br>"Bella's waking up"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back in Mommy's arms. Renesmee's in Auntie Rose's arms next to Mommy. Bella and Edward went to go hunt.  
>I'm drinking more of the juice, but Grandpa Carlisle mixed in the blood I was supposed to dink for breakfast.<br>I smell their sent outside. They're back already?  
>Mommy stands up as Edward and Bella come in. Bella looks at me and Renesmee. She tries to walk towards us, but Daddy and Uncle Emmett stop her.<br>"I'm not going to hurt them, Edward." she says this, but I don't believe her.  
>I whimper, and turn in Mommy's arms. Our eyes meet.<br>Her eyes are scaring me, Mommy.  
>She sighs.<br>"She can't hurt you, Andrew. I won't let her."  
>But she's stronger than you.<br>"You trust me, right Andrew?"  
>Yes Mommy. With my life.<br>"Then trust me to keep you safe."  
>Ok Mommy.<br>Mommy turns me back around so that I'm facing Bella again. Her eyes are blood red. Daddy senses my discomfort and comes to pick me up, knowing that his gift won't work on me. I always wanted him to be happy, so I tried taking deep breaths to calm myself down. Daddy smiled, and hugged me.  
>All this time, Bella was looking at me in shock. Sure, normally a child would want to see the woman who gave them life, but I'm not a normal child.<br>Bella snapped out of her daze when Renesmee puts her hand on Auntie Rose's cheek.  
>"Yes, that's her."<br>Renesmee looks at Bella, reaching for her. But Jacob won't let her through.  
>"Not gonna happen." he said.<br>Bella growled at him. Which scared me even more.  
>"I turned down human blood. I can hold my own daughter."<br>Everyone gasped while Renesmee was getting impatient. Edward shrugged it off.  
>"It's a story for another time."<br>Renesmee starts crying. I roll my eyes. Spoiled brat can't wait for two seconds.  
>Jacob runs to her. Shouting at Auntie Rose. I growl, and put him through pain; another one of my gifts.<br>No one yells at my Aunt.  
>He grits his teeth so he doesn't scream. When he grabs his head, I stop.<br>He glares at me, and I glare back-arms crossed-daring him to try anything.  
>He takes Renesmee out of Auntie's arms. She puts his hand on Jacob's cheek, and reaches for Bella again.<br>Bella "holds" her awkwardly. Jacob doesn't let go. Renesmee puts her hand against Bella's cheek; showing Bella her as a human.  
>Bella gasps, and asks what had happened.<br>"That was her only memory of you. She's telling you that she made the connection. That she knows who you are."  
>Bella looks down at Renesmee's eyes.<br>"I remember you too."  
>Jacob gets irritated.<br>"Okay, I think we've had enough for one day."  
>Bella eyes narrow at him.<br>This is gonna be good.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's your problem, Jacob?"  
>"Just because I understand, doesn't mean I won't throw you out."<br>"I'll help him toss you, dog," Auntie Rose said, agreeing with Edward. "I owe you a good kick in the gut."  
>I picked through her memories when she said that. JACOB GOT FOOD ON HER HAIR?!<br>I'll deal with him later.  
>Jacob ignores them both, and stares at Renesmee.<br>Bella finally figures it out. And she's non too happy.  
>"Rose, take Renesmee." she said through her teeth.<br>Auntie Rose does this, and stands next to Mommy.  
>"You didn't"<br>"You know it's not something I can control." He puts up his hands in surrender, backing up out the door.  
>"I've held her all of one time, and already you think you have some moronic wolfy claim to her? She's mine."<br>"I can share." he said, as if she were an object to be borrowed.  
>Two giant wolves came out of the forest; a sandy one( . _ ), and a white and gray one( files/KJRlO18SmvdGtXvFV9ebW-tVVOruDUSsmXGcL2rHoXb6A8wAP-gQIlHAbfeuYM0ZqksUADPYbv7lRabqyK* ). But strangely, I wasn't afraid of them.  
>The white one snarled at Bella. Jacob and Bella continue to argue, but I pay attention to the white wolf. Maybe we can become friends.<br>Bella lunges at Jacob. The white wolf jumps in front to protect Jacob. I gasp, and put Bella through pain.  
>I'm not gonna let someone get hurt because she can't control her temper.<br>Bella screams, clutching her head, curled up in a ball on the floor.  
>Mommy looks at me, telling me to stop. I do.<br>Edward glares at me, and slaps me in the face.  
>The entire family gasps. I give him an emotionless glare( . ), if that is possible.<br>I put him through pain, but stronger than before.  
>Renesmee starts crying at the sound of her father screaming. Grandpa Carlisle crouches down next to Edward.<br>Grandma Esme looks at me with a look between fear and disappointment.  
>That's what makes me stop. I clutch Mommy's shirt in my small hands, crying; sending the thoughts <em>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry<em> into everyone's minds. Even Jacob, even the two wolves, even Renesmee.  
>Even Edward and Bella.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I was in the kitchen with Mommy. She was trying to feed me something called apple sauce. But I was too guilty to eat. My cheek was still pink from Edward slapping me. My eyes filled with tears again as I remember how Grandma Esme looked at me.  
>"Andrew, you're not a monster. Most people wouldn't have stopped. Let it go."<br>Mommy gets me like nobody else.  
>I smile, and finally accept the food as a way of saying that I'll let it go.<br>Bella walks into the kitchen.  
>"Can I hold him?"<br>Mommy sees the fear in my eyes.  
>"Will you be alright if I bring Daddy here?"<br>I nod, while Bella looks at me in confusion.  
>Daddy comes in the room along with everyone else except for the usual three.<br>Mommy takes me out of my highchair( . ) an sets me in Bella's arms.  
>"Hi, EJ. I'm your mommy." she says.<br>I look at her, eyebrows scrunched together. This woman is not my mother.  
>"Um, Bella?" Mommy says, "His name is Andrew, not EJ."<br>Bella looks at her.  
>"And he doesn't see you as a mother."<br>Bella growls at Mommy, and Daddy takes me out of her arms.  
>"What did you do to EJ?"<br>Mommy sighed, and replied calmly. "His name is Andrew, and it's not what I did; it's what Edward did."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"The first two days after he was born, Edward decided he wasn't worth enough to be fed. I'm surprised Andrew didn't lose his voice by how much he had cried. It was Jasper who took care of him. The only reason we didn't do anything before was because we thought Edward could actually take care of his own child."  
>"He took care of Renesmee."<br>"Have you ever once seen him feed her?"  
>Bella was about to say something else when Mommy said seven words.<br>"Did he even tell you about Andrew?"  
>I could tell Bella was about to snap. So did Daddy. He used his gift to calm her down.<br>I reached out for Mommy, and she gladly held me. Bella just stood there; shock on her face. I used my power to read her mind.  
><em>At least now I can spend more time with Renesmee.<em>  
>I roll my eyes, and send a thought into her head, only I make sure everyone can hear.<br>_Yeah, go spend time with your spoiled brat._  
>Daddy, who was smiling this whole time, suddenly bursts out laughing. This makes Mommy start laughing as well.<br>I'm happy my parents are happy, so I start giggling.  
>Pretty soon the whole family was laughing; all for different reasons.<br>Except for four, and two were growling.  
>Do you really need me to tell you who?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"What has that dog done that erased my entire schedule?" Mommy shoots a look at Bella. "Look at you! You need me to show you how to use your closet."  
>Jacob comes through the door, along with two other people. I read his mind, growl, and show Mommy.<br>She growls as well.  
>"He told Charlie." Edward says.<br>"He what?"  
>Mommy puts me in Auntie's lap before running off.<br>Daddy uses his gift to calm Bella down.  
>"Not about you," Jacob says, "about me."<br>I zone out until Mommy comes back. She's holding something called a contact case.  
>She looks at Jacob and his friends.<br>"You, you, and you. If you must stay, get over in the corner and commit to being there for a while. I need to see. Bella, you'd better give him the baby too. You'll need your hands free anyway. Rose, give Andrew to them as well."  
>Auntie hands me to the girl, while Bella gives Renesmee to Jacob. My stomach grumbles. Grandma Esme laughs, and hands me my sippy cup( . _W-P82JKhGA/SqlreGxrjmI/AAAAAAAAB00/Vu-O8q87_ ). It's full of orange juice again, since I like human food more than blood.  
>The girl look at me in confusion.<br>"You eat human food?"  
><em>Yeah, it taste better than blood.<em>  
>Her eyes narrow. Grandma Esme tells her that I'm more human, and that-since I can't talk-I communicate telepathically. The girl looks back at me.<br>_What's your name?_  
>"I'm gonna have to get used to that," she mumbles under her breath. "Leah."<br>_Will you be my friend?_  
>She tries to hide her smile.<br>"Yeah, sure."  
>I give her a toothless smile, and turn to face Mommy.<br>"Ma!" I call out. Her head snaps up, and she smiles at me. I point to Leah.  
>"Sissy!"<br>Leah rolls her eyes, but smiles anyway.  
>"Charlie will be here in two minutes."<br>"Jacob, I need Renesmee."  
>Jacob frowned, and Mommy shook her head.<br>"Bella, that doesn't help me see."  
>"But I need her. She keeps me calm."<br>I rolled my eyes. They could just use Daddy's gift. But I didn't say anything, because Renesmee was trying to kick me. Leah saw this, and just moved me away from her; shooting her a glare that made her whimper. Jacob glared at Leah, as she glared back.  
>"Your imprint is a spoiled brat who can't go a second without being the center of attention."<br>I giggle, and hug Leah; glad that not all wolves are blind.  
>Leah hesitates for a second, then lightly pats my head.<br>I heard tires outside.  
>The human is here.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"So these are them? The twins you adopted?"  
>"Well, technically, Andrew's Alice's son." Edward says while scratching the back of his head.<br>"Andrew? Bella told me his name was EJ."  
>I shoot a glare at Bella that Charlie didn't see.<br>I squirm a bit in Leah's arms until she put me down. I crawl to Mommy, and almost climb up her leg when I reach her; like a child wanting to be picked up.  
>What? I know how to act "human".<br>Mommy gladly picks me up while Charlie holds Renesmee.  
>"She has your eyes, Bella."<br>"Need to know only, Dad."  
>He hands Renesmee to Bella, then made his way to Mommy.<br>"Can I hold him?"  
>I shoot Mommy a look that says "please don't make me do this", while she shoots me a look that says "you have no choice, so behave".<br>Mommy hands me up to Charlie, but I don't reach for him. He sits back down near Bella, holding me under my armpits. I looked at my feet, then at the sippy cup that was still in my hands. Anywhere but at him.  
>No one said I had to enjoy it.<br>_-Time skip-_  
>"Grandpa! Grandpa! I have to tell you something!"<br>Yes, that was me I'm about a month old. I can walk, talk, run, and read.  
>Grandpa smiles at me when I enter his study.<br>"Yes, Andrew?" he says as I hug his legs.  
>"I had another dream."<br>Now, you might think that dreams aren't important. But they are to me. I sometimes get visions when I dream. And, when they're noteworthy, I tell Grandpa.  
>"Oh? And what was it about?" he asks as he put me on the table.<br>"When I look four, my aging will slow down to a human speed."  
>"And your mind?"<br>"It's gonna race ahead." I say as I make a speedy motion with my hand.  
>Grandpa's eyes light up like he was given a miracle.<br>"That's wonderful. When Mommy gets back from hunting, be sure to tell her that."  
>I squeal. Mommy should be back in a few minutes. I sit happily on the floor of the living room watching the Soul Eater marathon. It's the episode where Maka goes insane on black blood. Auntie Rose and Grandma Esme don't like it when I watch Soul Eater; but they put up with it since Uncle Emmet told them it was teaching me a lesson: If you be bad, your soul will be eaten. That was true when I was a week old.<br>Mommy and Daddy come through the door right when the next episode comes on, the theme song "Papermoon" playing.  
>"Mommy!" I run up to her and hug her legs. I do this a lot to the people I care about.<br>"When I look four, I'm gonna grow at a human speed! Does that mean I can go to school?"  
>"We'll have a family vote, go get everyone."<br>"Does that mean they have to come?" I ask pouting; arms crossed.  
>Mommy rolled her eyes. "Yes, they have to come."<br>Jacob walks through the door, obviously looking for Renesmee.  
>"Jacob, when you get to the cottage, would you kindly tell Edward and Bella that we need to see them." I don't get why Daddy's being so nice.<br>"Yeah, sure."  
>I run through the house yelling "family meeting" into every room. I even called for Leah and Seth; the only ones from Jacob's pack that I like. When I see them in their human forms, I run up to Leah. She puts me on her shoulders and walks to the house. I lean down and whisper in her ear.<br>"Wait for eight years before quitting your wolf."  
>She sighs, then nods.<br>Leah hands me to Mommy, then stands by the doorway. Everyone is here.  
>Mommy sighs. "Andrew's aging will slow down to human speed when he looks four. So, we're thinking of letting him go to school. We want your opinion."<br>Grandpa smiles. "Alice, he's your son. You decide what you want to do."  
>Bella growls when he said "son", but Grandpa ignores her. I roll my eyes. She'll have to get used to it. Not once has she offered to watch after me.<br>So here's how the voting went:  
>Auntie: yes<br>Uncle: yes  
>Bella: no<br>Edward: no  
>Grandma: yes<br>Jacob: no  
>Seth: yes<br>Leah: yes  
>Renesmee: no<br>"I'll drive him if you ever need me to."  
>Daddy smiled at Leah.<br>"Then it's settled. Andrew will be going to school soon."


	8. Chapter 8

"Now remember Andrew you can't use your gifts or abilities for anything unless you're in serious trouble." Daddy says as he helps me with my backpack( cgi/set?id=112562706 ).  
>"Like if someone is attacking me?"<br>"Squirt, if someone attacks you, just kick them where the sun don't shine. I works even if they're not human."  
>Daddy laughs at Leah. She was coming with us so she would know the way.<br>"Andrew, I wish you have let me dress you in something else."  
>"Alice, let him express himself."<br>I shoot a grateful smile at Leah. Soon we get into Edward's Volvo( files/AjWEJggNODA1xBA7SGajAJP0TrZPQb-G7u6iE0Xu5HmJ5Kh8rqQkhh5yFg4Nmm3i7g7Q6SLe2nSd7n60he*yiX1FARNGu*P2lwXDAwJk4do_ ). Mommy drives me to school( images/Elementary%20School%20Building_ ). When she gets out of the car, she makes Leah come out as well.  
>"If you're gonna pick him up, you might as well know where to find him."<br>Leah rolls her eyes, but waits for Mommy to get me out of my car seat before getting out as well. The inside of the school was HUGE! Well, to me it was.  
>What? I'm short.<br>To the left was the library( data/photos/527_1THESL_ ), there was a section that led off to what I think is the library for higher graded kids( ).  
>To the right was the auditorium( . just picture it with more seats).<br>Across the auditorium was the main office( imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fdomain%2F5070&h=0&w=0&sz=1&tbnid=MxD-4tYEmieA0M&tbnh=194&tbnw=259&zoom=1&docid=PWxMhpYofnmYuM&ei=ccvyUvS2G4ifyQGE7oDYAw ).  
>Mommy goes up to the lady behind the counter.<br>"Hi, my son just enrolled today. I was wondering if you could tell me what classroom he's supposed to be in."  
>"Sure, I just need his name."<br>"Andrew Timothy Cullen."  
>"Miss. Petite. Room 23."<br>"Thank you, have a nice day."  
>"You too."<br>"Have a nice day!" I say in my cutest 4 year old voice.  
>"You too, sweetie"<br>My classroom( /home/140004763/140004815/100_ pretend that it's bigger) is full of screaming kids running around. My, Mommy, and Leah wince because of our advanced hearing. I squeeze Mommy's hand, silently asking if she brought my book. She squeezes back, saying that she brought it.  
>The teacher, Miss. Petite, finally notices us standing in the doorway. She sighs, probably not looking forward to having another noisy 4-year-old driving her crazy. She puts on a tired smile as she makes her way over to us.<br>"Hi, I'm Miss. Petite." She shakes Mommy's hand.  
>"I'm Alice, Andrew's mother."<br>Miss. Petite looks at Mommy in confusion.  
>"I'm adopted!" I say with a happy face.<br>Her gaze softens up.  
>"This is Leah." Mommy says. "She might pick Andrew up from school sometimes. There might be a few others who might come to, so anyone Andrew calls Auntie, Uncle, Grandma, or Grandpa is okay."<br>"Leah, why don't you go look around with Andrew."  
>Leah shrugs, and takes my hand, leading me to the tables. We pretend to be playing, but we eavesdrop on Mommy.<br>"Should I have any concerns about Andrew?"  
>"Only one, if you see him starting to freak out, or looking upset, just give him this book and he'll calm down. But once he has it, don't grab it out of his hands, just gently pat him on the back and tell him to put it away."<br>It was a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird in a TARDIS book cover( product_photos/1242217/Spoiler_20Book_ ), and some days, it was the only thing that kept me sane.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon after Mommy and Leah leave, Miss. Petite tells everyone to sit in their seats. I just stand next to her, half-hidden behind her leg.  
>"Today we have a new student. This is Andrew. Say 'hi' Andrew."<br>I just give a shy wave.  
>"Everyone say 'hi Andrew'."<br>"Hi Andrew." they all said in unison.  
>Miss. Petite crouches down behind me and puts her hands on my shoulders, pointing to an empty seat.<br>"That's where you're gonna sit. Now everyone, get out your coloring books."  
>I nod make my way over to the table. There were two boys( ) and a girl( wp-contentuploads/2012/01/DSC_ ). The girl looks up from her page( ) as I sit down next to her. She's actually staying within the lines, and she's using color pencils, not crayons. Unlike the two boys, who glare at me. They color with crayon, and seem to not know how to even stay in the page( ). The girl is looking through her bag.  
>She sighs in disappointment, and pulls out a shade of green. She's about to color Maka's when I put my hand on her arm. She looks at me, startled. I smile, and pull out the right shade of green. She blushes, then takes the green. When she hands it back to me, she sees what I've been coloring( . _ ). She finally notices my jacket. I smile, and show her another page in secret( fs71/i/2011/148/b/2/ragnarok_and_crona_by_ ), if the teacher found out, she would freak. I feel the boys' glares deepen. One of them kicks me, the other one shoots up.  
>"Miss. Petite! Andrew kicked me!"<br>I start crying at the pain in my leg. I don't get it. When Edward slapped me, I didn't cry. Why now?  
>The pain in my leg gets worse.<br>Miss. Petite walks over.  
>"Andrew, is this true?"<br>I stand up, then quickly fall down. I look at my leg.  
>My right leg.<br>It doesn't look right.  
>It's bent at a weird angle.<br>Miss. Petite freezes at my leg. Everyone screams, and huddle into a corner.  
>The girl from earlier takes out a flip phone, presses a button, and hands it to Miss. Petite, who has snapped out of her daze. I vaguely hear a voice on the other end saying "<em>911, what's your emergency<em>"  
>"I don't know how, but one of my student has a broken leg. It's bent!"<br>"_Alright ma'am, tell me the address and we'll send some help_"  
>I don't pay attention to the rest. The girl puts my arm over her shoulder, and helps me to my seat. She hands me my color pencil and my picture. Then she gets hers, but scoots her chair closer to mine. She takes my hand, and stares at my paper. Getting the message, I start coloring again. When I'm done, she pulls out another picture( fs40i/2009/028/4/3/Crona_Sketch_by_ ) and sets it in front of me. I stop crying, not wanting to get tear stains on the picture. She takes my hand, and looks at the drawing. The pain slowly turns to numbness as I safely color within the lines. One of the two boys from before trys to take the girl away by grabbing her arm. She quickly shoves him away and replaces her hand.  
>A few paramedics burst through the door leading a gurney in my direction. I notice that most of the kids aren't here anymore. One of the paramedics tries to take the girl away, they let her climb on the gurney after seeing holding my hand.<br>"She's keeping him calm." one of them said.  
>Miss. Petite quickly hands me my book and puts our stuff on the gurney. They rush me to the hospital.<br>Inside the building I see a familiar face in the crowd. I tug on one of the ladies' arm.  
>"Grandpa." I point.<br>Grandpa hears me, and looks at me in shock. His eyes get even wider when he sees my leg. He walks up to the nurses around me.  
>"I'll take it from here."<br>The nurses nod and step aside. He rolls me into the nearest empty room. He draws the curtain and looks at my leg, not breathing. The girl next to me tugs on his sleeve then looks at me in concern. Grandpa smiles at her.  
>"We'll fix him up."<br>_-Time skip-_  
>I'm looking at my cast. Grandpa says I have to wear it for at least three months because he doesn't know how quickly I'll heal. Mommy's sitting next to me, staring at my cast with sorrow in her eyes. The girl next to me(still haven't learned her name) was drawing a picture of Crona( fs70PRE/f/2012/362/5/6/creepy_crona_by_ ). I told her it looked cool. She just smiled at me. I didn't want to invade her privacy, but I couldn't help it. Her thoughts surprised me.  
><em>You're not human, are you?<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_She knows._  
>I send this thought to every member of my family. Grandpa, who was signing my release papers, looks at the girl in shock. She points to her head, telling me to read her mind.<br>_You have to help me._  
>"Who are you?"<br>She just shakes her head.  
><em>I told Miss. Petite that my name was Sandra, but my "family" calls me something else.<em>  
>"What do they call you?"<br>She pauses for a long time before thinking the words _worthless scum._  
>-in the car-<br>I had convinced my family to let her come home with us. Daddy was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself, so he ran home instead of riding in the car. I was hugging Sandra, saying she didn't have to go back to that place. When we pull up to the house, I frown. They're here. Mommy pulls me and Sandra out of the car.  
>She puts a death grip on my hand when we walk inside. She snuggles closer to me, like she's afraid.<br>"Aw, little Andrew's got a girlfriend." Renesmee snickers.  
>"At least my friend isn't 18 times my age."<br>This leaves her speechless. I smirk.  
>But this also earns me a growl from Jacob and Edward. I roll my eyes.<br>"Mom, is it okay if I take Sandra up to my room?"  
>"Yes, but only after you two eat lunch. Grandma made pasta today!"<br>"Yay! Thank you Grandma."  
>Grandma smiles as she sets two small plates of pasta( . ) on the table. Sandra smiles in appreciation. We both finish our food quickly. I fake dying from embarrassment when Uncle has to carry me up the stairs. My room was fairly simple( . pretend there's a T.V. in the empty space on the left, and Soul Eater and Doctor Who posters instead of the drawings over the bed). Sandra smiles again when she sees my posters.<br>I turn on an old episode of Soul Eater and look at Sandra.  
>"Are you human?" I ask, getting straight to business.<br>She points to her head again.  
><em>I am, but my brother isn't.<em>  
>"Who's your brother?"<br>_Jared._  
>"What did you ask me to help you?"<br>She doesn't respond, only rolls up her sleeve. Bruises, cover her arm.  
>"I just have one more question." I say after I get over my shock, "Why don't you talk?"<br>She just points to her arm. I turn off the TV.  
>"Mom, can you come get us?" I say this quietly, knowing she would hear me.<br>Mommy comes in after Sandra pulls her sleeve down. She picks me up in one arm, and takes Sandra's hand. When we get down stairs, Mommy puts me on the couch.  
>I turn to Sandra.<br>"May I?"  
>She hesitates, then nods. I look at Jacob with a serious look on my face.<br>"You know who Jared is, right?" I ask this, but I already know the answer.  
>"Yeah."<br>"Do you know who's sitting next to me?"  
>He furrows his eyebrows.<br>"Aren't you Jared's little sister?"  
>Sandra just nods.<br>"Last question" I say, "Did you know about this?"  
>And as I ask this, I gently pull up Sandra's sleeve.<br>Jacob looks at me with anger.  
>"What did you do?"<br>"You should ask Jared."  
>But he doesn't hear me.<br>"What kind of sick kid are you?"  
>"Why would I hurt her?"<br>"Because you're a-"  
>"I dare you to finish that sentence DOG"<br>Thank you Aunt Rosalie!  
>"Stay out of this Blondie. He clearly hurt her."<br>"Not like I'm gonna hurt you if you don't SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" I scream the last part.  
>Jacob shuts up, clearly knowing what I would do. I take a deep breath.<br>"Like I said, ask Jared."  
>He glares at me.<br>"I will."  
><em>last chapter when i said months for Andrew's cast, i meant<em> weeks


	11. Chapter 11

We were in the forest. Jared and I were having a stare down. Sandra was clutching my hand, whimpering. Jared was in his wolf form( I couldn't find a full picture ). I made sure everyone could hear what he was thinking.  
><em>What are you doing with my sister?<em>  
>I laugh.<br>"It's funny you would call her that after what you did to her."  
>Jared growls at me, making Sandra start to cry.<br>_You've seen what he's done to me, I don't want him to hurt you._  
>I hug Sandra, making her tears stop.<br>"I'll be fine, and so will you."  
><em>Stop hugging her bloodsucker.<em>  
>"I'm not gonna hurt her like you did."<br>Jared growls again, but this time it's at his sister.  
>Sandra flinches. I pull on her hand.<br>"I think I've heard enough."  
>As I lead her away, Jared yells at me.<br>_You want that worthless brat? Go ahead, keep that thing._  
>I give him a glare, one that I learned from Leah. And sure enough, he cowers.<br>Once we get to the house, Mommy calls the police. I tune everything out, hugging Sandra; who is still shaking. She stops, and I realize she's asleep. The police soon show up.  
>I softly wake Sandra up.<br>-time skip because I'm too lazy to write-  
>So, in the end, Sandra was allowed to stay with us. Since the Cullens were known for adopting, she was allowed to live here as Auntie and Uncle's daughter.<br>Auntie couldn't be happier. Her one regret about being a vampire was that she couldn't have a child. Now, she could live her life her happiest.  
>Uncle was happy too.<br>"Finally, a girl I can spoil."  
>"Emmet!" said Edward. "What about Renesmee?"<br>Renesmee gave Uncle a fake innocent look.  
>"What about her?" it was all I could do to keep from laughing.<br>Uncle continued, "She's all grown up now. Besides, you and Bella spoil her enough already."  
>I had turned on the TV, knowing Doctor Who was on. Sandra quietly sat down next to me. She pointed to her head again.<br>_What is this show?_  
>"It's called Doctor Who. It's about a Timelord who travels in a machine that can go anywhere in time and space. He's an alien, and his time machine is called the TARDIS."<br>"It's almost as good as Soul Eater."  
><strong>(AN: Andrew's a major soul eater fan)<strong>  
>"You're in luck, they're showing the first episode again."<br>We sat in quiet after that.  
>Then, under my breath so Sandra wouldn't hear, I asked Uncle a question.<br>"Can I tell her after the episode?"  
>"Rose?"<br>"Yeah, I think it should come from the person she trusts most."  
>But Edward decides to ruin the moment by yelling.<br>"Are you crazy? Do you know what the Volturi would do if they found out?"  
>"Are you planning to tell them?"<br>Edward can never outsmart me.  
>I turn to Sandra, who looks confused.<br>"Sandra? You remember back at the hospital when you said that I wasn't human?"  
>She nods.<br>"Well, ya see…-"  
>She smiles.<br>_You're not human. But you at least try to act human; and that's good enough for me. You can tell me when you get your words straight._  
>I blush.<br>_Besides, after the way…_  
>She trailed off, not wanting to say his name. I nod, beckoning her to continue.<br>_By that reaction, you guys must be vampires._  
>Now it's my turn to smile.<br>"You're right, but Renesmee and I are hybrids, half-human half-vampire."  
>Sandra nods. I give a huge sigh of relief. She ignores me, and looks back at the TV. Then I remember something.<br>"Sandra?"  
>I wait until she turns to me.<br>"Um, one of the members of this family has… a strange eye color, so don't freak out if you see her."  
>She nods again.<br>**(AN: so much nodding!)**  
>The door opens, and Bella comes in from God knows where. She frowns when she sees Sandra.<br>"Who's this?"  
>"My daughter." says Aunt Rosalie.<br>Bella smiles, and crouches down in front of Sandra.  
>"Hi, sweetie. What's your name?"<br>Sandra looks down, then at me.  
>"Her name is Sandra."<br>Bella looks at me, eyes narrowed.  
>Sandra gets nervous, so I take her hand. It helped me, so it should help her.<br>"Well, I know you'll love staying here."  
>Sandra gives her a timid smile.<br>"Hey, Sandra. Wanna play with me?"  
>But Sandra ignores Renesmee, and watches the TV<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

It's morning again! Sandra had to sleep in my room, but I didn't mind _**(Not that, you dirty minded people).**_  
>Mommy said she was going to get a room ready for her.<br>My cast has been replaced with a brace-like cast, so I can go to school but I have to walk with a cane. Sandra says it makes me look all fancy-like.  
>School was uneventful. Sandra never left my side, a lot of kids signed(or at least tried to) my cast. Aunt Rose picked us up today. Sandra almost smiled today. Uncle Emmet was more than happy when Sandra came home. She almost ran into his arms. Everyone in the house smiles when she hugs him. Then I frown. The usual three(minus Jacob) come through the door. And Renesmee does something that shocks even Bella.<br>She vampire speeds through the room, throws Sandra at the wall, then poses to bite her neck.  
>"This little slut is not taking my Uncle away from me."<br>A laugh escapes from my lips. I give my sister a smile that would make James proud(yes, Mom told me about that).  
>"You know, Renesmee, I've been wanting to do this ever since I realized how much of a brat you really were."<br>My smile grows even wider, and Renesmee falls to the floor.  
>She clutches her head, screaming, louder than her father. Her screams are music to my ears. Sandra quickly runs to Aunt Rosalie, and is taken outside. Dad looks at me with calm in his eyes. Mom holds up my book.<br>The screaming stops, and Bella tries to comfort her daughter. Mom walks quickly, at a human speed, to me. I hold my book with shaky hands.  
>"Is Sandra alright?"<br>I can barely bring my voice above a whisper, if you can call it that.  
>"Your dad's not reacting to anything, so I assume she's fine. But you should go check on her."<br>I go, but then Edward says something that clearly wasn't thought through.  
>"You really think I'm gonna let you go after what you did to my daughter?"<br>I growl.  
>"If you kept that brat on a tighter leash, she wouldn't be on the floor."<br>"How was I supposed to know this would happen?"  
>"YOU'RE A MIND READER! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT SHE WOULD DO THIS!"<br>Dad puts his hand on my shoulder, reminding me to stay calm. I nod, and take deep breaths.  
>"Edward, you need to control your daughter."<br>I glance at Uncle, seeing a determined look on his face.  
>Before anyone else can say anything, I take Uncle's hand and drag him outside.<br>When we get outside, I notice that Sandra is still shaking. I quickly take her hand, calming her down. She gives me a grateful smile, and snuggles deeper into Auntie's arms. Her shaking stops, and soon I realize that she has fallen asleep.  
>What? She's young.<br>I smile, and silently tell Auntie that she should put her to bed.  
>But I have to carry her, because every time I try to let go of her hand, she starts to whimper.<br>Uncle and Auntie glare at Renesmee as we head upstairs. She's still crying?  
>I sit down on the floor, because Sandra still won't let go of my hand.<br>But I don't mind.

_so, i got a review last chapter saying that Bella should try to force Andrew to be her son again. that can't happen for three reasons, One: Bella has never tried to treat Andrew as a family member, Two, Andrew almost hates Renesmee, so even if Bella would try to take him back, he would never get along with them,(plus Renesmee would try to kill him) and Three: he would escape. so sorry, but it's not gonna happen_


	13. Chapter 13

It's been almost three months since Renesmee almost killed Sandra. She isn't allowed in the house while Sandra is there. Sandra was allowed to leave the hospital yesterday, but she still has to stay in a wheelchair. Everyone was more than happy that she was home. Bella is currently on a hunting trip with Renesmee and Jacob. I was watching TV with Sandra. My visions have been coming to me when I'm awake now.  
>Edward's phone rings, and I hear Bella's voice on the other end.<br>_"I saw Irina in the woods. I think she saw Renesmee. She looked mad."_  
>"I'll be right there."<br>I get a vision when Edward walks out the door, making me frown, and walk up to mom.  
><em>You'll find him in South America. Your son will be fine with Leah.<em>  
>I put this thought into her subconscious.<br>Then I hug her. Then Dad.  
>They both smile, then lean down to kiss my forehead.<br>Edward and the other three come into the house.  
>About an hour later, Mom has her vision and runs out. I nod at Dad, then he runs out as well. I wheel Sandra into the kitchen and make her a sandwich( fitnessimages/2009/03/ss_ ). She's been getting really hungry lately, though I don't know why. I realize after a short while that Sandra and I are the only ones moving. The rest are frozen with stress, and Jacob is asleep. Sandra falls asleep as well, as I go without sleep for the day, my body can do that, but I have to make up for it later.  
><em>-time skip because nothing much happens-<em>  
>Almost everyone had gone to see what was taking Mom so long to get home. Which I thought was stupid because Edward should have known by reading her mind that she had no intention of coming back. I know I should be sad but people are only sad when others leave because they don't know if they'll come back. My mom's coming back. She wouldn't leave me with those four. The ass who never took care of me, the whore who had her father and Carlisle not want to subconsciously want to kill her at some point, the pedophile who couldn't have the mother, so he went after the daughter, and the spoiled brat who almost killed my best friend. Sure there's Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme, but when they're out hunting it's two against four, and I have to sleep sometime.<br>But enough of th- hey, is Sandra supposed to be shaking like that?  
>"AUNT ROSE! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH SANDRA"<br>Jacob, who's been watching the brat this whole time, snaps his head to me.  
>"That's impossible," he whispers, "She's too young."<br>"What's wrong with her?" I almost yell.  
>"She's phasing."<br>"How? She's not-"  
>I stop.<br>She's Jared's sister.  
>One of the first to phase.<br>"What can I do?"  
>"Get her outside, we don't know how big her wolf will be, but better safe than sorry."<br>I quickly did as he told, not caring about anything but Sandra's safety. Shortly after I laid her on the grass, Aunt Rosalie came out of the woods.  
>"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER YOU MUTT?!"<br>"Rose, she's phasing. Irina's scent must have somehow gotten to her."  
>Aunt Rose finally knew something was wrong when Jacob didn't yell back at her.<br>"She's…what?"  
>But Jacob had nothing to say, nor could he say anything.<br>Sandra had taken the form of a wolf.


	14. Chapter 14

Hearing a wolf howl in fright and loneliness is not something you want to hear. It's not frightening; it just makes you feel sad. However, knowing that that wolf is your cousin? Now that's scary.  
>"Andrew, you have to calm her down."<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Her wolf doesn't know which pack to choose. She'll go crazy if you don't calm her down."<br>But Sandra had already stopped howling when she heard my voice. And when she looked into my eyes, I had to read her mind to fully understand what had happened.  
><em>Gravity wasn't holding me there anymore, it was him<em>  
><em>Visions of us passed. Growing up together, me having our daughter; our son a year later, our little cabin that Esme would build for us, watching our children grow at a human rate; only slightly faster.<em>  
>Now I understand it. Sandra had imprinted on me.<br>I don't know if Aunt Rose is gonna be angry or happy.  
>She doesn't have to worry about guys using Sandra for sex.<br>But her daughter is a wolf.  
>I guess we'll just have to see.<br>Oh, I forgot Aunt Rose was standing there.  
>"Rose, I don't think that's a good idea."<br>"I'm her mother!"  
>"You may be her mother but her wolf will only sense the vampire part. She will attack if she catches your scent."<br>Aunt Rose seemed like she wanted to argue, but then thought about how guilty Sandra would feel for attacking her own mother. She nods, then runs off; going down wind where her scent won't reach Sandra. Jacob turns into his wolf and looks at Sandra in concern( files/vPCGShv8i*Rrhm8ZIjW4xKTX2lqzjPyD9BknV2FDhPyxAvO* ?width=525&height=356 ).  
><em>Tell her to block out all the voices.<em>  
>I did as I was told.<br>_Now tell her to ask me to join my pack._  
>"Why your's?"<br>_You think she'll want to join a pack with Jared? I doubt she'll like being a lone wolf either._  
>I sigh, but tell Sandra anyway.<br>It's not until she nods her head that I realize that she wants this. She wants to protect me when the Volturi come. Then I snicker. What's Renesmee gonna think now that I've been imprinted on? She's gonna be jealous! And Sandra will be safe since she's a pack member now.  
>Jacob runs behind a tree and comes out in his human form with Aunt Rose. I see Sandra tense up a bit but relax almost immediately.<br>"Let's not push it. We all know how we smell to each other."  
>I look away as Sandra shifts back to a human. Jacob must have told her how.<br>I can vaguely hear Aunt Rose helping Sandra change into clothes and walk her into the house. Renesmee is glaring at Sandra when Auntie walks through the door. I walk at a faster pace to stand guard at Sandra's side. She takes my hand and I notice that our temperatures are nearly the same. We both smile.  
>"Leah's gonna love you."<br>_That girl that visits sometimes?_  
>"Yep. Now she won't be the only female wolf."<br>And Leah takes that time to walk in.  
>"I heard through Jacob's mind. Where's my partner in crime?" she says with excitement in her voice. I laugh as she scoops up Sandra, making her scream happily.<br>Renesmee looks at Sandra with pure hatred. Aunt Rose sees this too. I now see that everyone else is here. Mom and Dad are holding in their laughter while everyone else looks almost shocked. Seth's just smiling. But the mood turns sour when Bella lunges at me.

if you guys want the links in the story(since they don't come up) PM me.

shout out to tiffanythibedeau for being so supportive


	15. imprints

Sorry if you thought this was an update. I need some imprints for the other wolves. We already got one for Leah and for Seth. Also, if you want your imprint to be dark skinned or from Asia, that is also accepted.  
>This is the format<br>Name:  
>Age:<br>Birthday:  
>Species:<br>Looks:  
>Imprinter:<br>Back story:  
>Extras:<p> 


	16. imprints so far

Name:Sophia Whitlock-Cullen  
>Age: 1 year younger than and Andrew and grows like him<br>Birthday:sept 28  
>Species: half vamp half human<br>Looks: green eyes tan skin chin length curly light brown hair with natural blonde streaks and loves her cowgirl boots no matter what Alice try's to put her in  
>Imprinter: Embry<br>Back story:she is on the run from her vampire father after she killed her mother in child birth she was born in Texas Sandra and Andrew stumble on her in woods and and have a connection they bring her home and she is adopted by Alice and jasper becoming Andrews little sister Jasper's southern baby girl and slices dress up doll that they all always wanted  
>Extras: she is mute at first and has the power to conjure up thing with her mind witch she uses to talk after a while she speaks again but only to her family embry and Sandra and her parents she speaks with a southern twang that jasper loves that he's not the only one anymore<p>

Full Name: Zeke Vincent Russell  
>Age: 3 months older than Leah<br>Looks: weheartit entry/ 69455087/ via/ veiren  
>Personality: Shy, optimistic, Affectionate, Ambitious, Caring, Cheerful, Expansive, Forgetful, Respectful, and Sensitive (Kinda)<br>Skills:  
>-Creative<br>Family: Fiona Russell(Mom), Mallory Russell(Older sister), Kimberly Russell(Younger Sister), Carlos Russell(Dad)  
>Likes: Art, Drawing, Internet, Food!, His sisters, Sweets, Leah, and He gets along With Andrew.<br>Dislikes: Chili's and Banana's (He's allergic to them)  
>Crush: Leah<br>Bio: He was born in Madison, Wisconsin. Two years after Mallory and lived their until Kimberly was born 6 years later. Then They moved to Olympia, Washington. Four years after they moved to Olympia his father was diagnosed with long cancer. When he graduated from high school, he went to Evergreen State and got a degree in from Evergreen State with a degree in Visual Arts. Then moved to Forks.

story/ 4890011/ Covers/

(for the links, ignore the spaces


	17. Chapter 15

All I hear is yelling and screeching.  
>"ONLY RENESMEE IS ALLOWED TO HAVE AN IMPRINT. NOT THIS BRAT."<br>Warm liquid pools around my stomach. I see Uncle fighting Bella to distract himself from the scent of blood. My blood. I hear growling, and a scream. Sandra ripped off Bella's arm. I have a feeling she won't stop there. I look at Leah, who knows exactly what I'm thinking. She phases, and tells Sandra to go to my side, that I need her right now. She seems to object, but comes anyway. I see that Edward went to go help his mate. Seth, Leah, and Uncle hold them at bay, not letting them into the house. Jacob stands guard in front of Renesmee as always. Grandpa carries me upstairs in a flash with everyone else following. He makes me drink this kind of liquid since he can't break my skin with a needle. The liquid makes me pass out into darkness.  
><em>-after the operation-<em>  
>I wake up to see Sandra sleeping on the floor by my leg. When she hears me wake up, her ears twitch, and she jumps to her feet. After seeing that I'm okay, she relaxes. Grandpa comes into the room along with Leah and Aunt Rose.<br>"I honestly don't know what got into Bella."  
>"I do. She's psycho."<br>"Don't say that. She's the woman who gave you life."  
>"Unfortunately."<br>Everyone snickers except for Carlisle.  
>"<em>The point is<em>, she's the one who brought you into this world, so show her some respect."  
>But we all heard him mutter under his breath, "Even if she <em>is <em>psychotic."  
>"Attempting to mutter in a room full of supernaturals? Tsk, tsk, Carlisle." Leah waved her finger side to side; as if saying 'no'.<br>Everyone laughed at that. Grandpa just cracked a smile and rolled his eyes.  
>"So, what's the deal Doc? He gonna be okay?"<br>"Yes, Andrew should be fine. He just needs a day's rest and he should be fine. That okay with you Andrew?"  
>"Yeah. Thanks Gramps."<br>"I'll be back later to check on you." he yelled up the stairs.  
>"If only mom could see me now."<br>"Squirt, your mom would have ripped Bella's head off already."  
>"Yeah, but I wanna know what's stopping you."<br>"Since she's the mother of an imprint, killing her would hurt the brat. And I can't have Jacob on my ass every day."  
>"But she <em>did<em> try to kill an imprint." Aunt Rose injected.  
>"Think of it as strike two."<br>"And what, exactly, was strike one?"  
>Leah stood up and growled at Bella. When did she get here?<br>"Your brat trying to kill Sandra."  
>"Yeah, it's a shame she didn't die though."<br>Leah pinned Bella to the wall with her hand around her neck.  
>"I could kill you right here and no one would give two shits."<br>Bella just glared.  
>"You're really gonna kill Andrew's mother?"<br>"Alice left yesterday."  
>"What would everyone else say?"<br>"They would say let's throw a party. Let's face it Bella, no one in this family would miss you."  
>"My husband and my child would miss me."<br>"I said 'family'. Family don't try to kill each other."  
>"Tell that to Andrew- oh, I'm sorry, EJ."<br>"Clearly, you haven't looked at your Loch Ness Monster."  
>"Now, now Leah." I said. "That's an insult…"<br>They wait for me to finish.  
>"…to the actual Loch Ness Monster."<br>Everyone bursts out laughing, I'm sure Bella would have growled if Leah had not thrown her out the window, which was open of course. Esme wouldn't have liked it if we smashed a window.  
>"I can't believe you haven't killed that slut yet."<br>"I don't really know why either."  
>"Guys, not that I don't agree, but I'm pretty tired, not to mention hungry."<br>"I was waiting for you to say that." Grandma says as she comes up the stairs.  
>"I was too worried to sit still, so I made you three some sandwiches( Nelson_Carvalheiro_City_Sandwi )."<br>I took one while Sandra and Leah each ate two.  
>"So, when are the Denalis coming over?"<br>Grandma sighs, "Tomorrow. Andrew, the whole family will be leaving to go look for witnesses."  
>"They can stay with me, I'm sure Mom won't mind."<br>"I'd rather you phone her and ask."  
>Leah does just that, coming back only a few minutes later with confirmation.<br>"Are you sure it's alright?"  
>"Don't sweat it, Mrs. Cullen."<br>"Thank you, Leah. We'll be back in a week."  
>"I'll drop them off."<br>The silence was peaceful as we finished our food.  
>"You know, Mrs. C, for someone who doesn't eat, you're a real good cook."<br>"Yeah, Grandma. That was delicious!"  
>Grandma smiles at both Leah and Sandra before kissing our foreheads and giving Leah a caring smile and leaving the room. Minutes later, Leah and Sandra are holding our bags while the family is wishing each other luck. I watch as Leah and Sandra walk behind a tree and phase. I notice that Sandra's wolf has grown so that she's over a head shorter than Leah. She lays down so that I can get onto her back and takes the handle of the suitcase in her mouth. The speed at which Sandra was running a thrill. We arrived at Sue's house a few seconds after Leah. They don't call her the fastest wolf for nothing. Sue lifted me off Sandra so they could go phase.<br>"Mom, this is Sandra and Andrew. Guys, this is my mom."  
>"Thanks for letting us stay here, Mrs. Clearwater."<br>"It's no problem, we're glad to have you."  
>"I have to take them back in a week."<br>"Alright."  
>And she led us upstairs to unpack<p> 


	18. Chapter 16Just a filler

I didn't really care much for the Denalis. They favored Renesmee just because they met her first. Kate was the only one of them who had taken a liking to me. Maybe it's because we both have a strong sense of what's right and what's wrong. Or maybe it's because I got to her before the brat could tell her any lies.  
>Peter and Charlotte were by far my favorites. They straight up told Bella that they were only here for me. Apparently they didn't care until Dad had brought me up. Leah had surprisingly made nice with Charlotte. She's even gone so far as to teach her how to fight. They spare every day. Peter teaches me how to fight. So far I have mastered how to escape from a headlock and flip someone over. Not bad for one hour<br>The Irish coven came next. Maggie liked me because I didn't try to lie to her.  
>There was also another witness who was found of me. Her name was Azalea Datura, but she said to call her Cobra. She's usually indifferent and loves snakes and demons, so basically anything dark. She absolutely hates the brat, along with valley girls and those who can't handle the sight of blood. She didn't seem to trust any other people besides Carlisle, and the Romanians. And her powers are awesome. She can poison people and supernatural creatures, she can summon demons, and she can talk to snakes. Her snakes are Erik: albumsn319/klijntjuh/ Sun: wp-content/uploads/201 1/05/yellow-snake-dr and Blake: .blo /-nTNH0HtrBII/U XuRXZbJDZI/AAAAAAAAH7M/IrUkqLa9Oy8/s1600/ close-up-photo-of-a-blue-snak . She tells me she's a hybrid who was left for dead in the woods, and that the snakes that accompany her are the children of the ones that raised her. When Aunt Rose heard that, she was heart broken. Uncle Emmett went so far as to ask if Azalea would like to be apart of the coven. Azalea said yes, but that she probably won't be around to much.  
>Basically, it was half the covens choosing me, and the other half choosing Renesmee. The Romanians choose me because I didn't run up to them like Monster did.<br>Sandra and I spent a lot of time together. We're practically inseparable.  
>Sue was sad to see us leave, so we left our clothes there, saying we would visit soon.<br>We all decided that we would wait for Mom and Dad to come back so we could celebrate Christmas as a family.  
>The Romanians said they would guard me because I was "everything thing the Volturi want from the Cullens".<br>We are to camp out the night before the Volturi come. I just hope no one tries anything stupid.

_if you want a pic a Azalea, PM me_


	19. Chapter 17

I had to stand near Bella, who was shooting me glares. I guess she heard my conversation with Aunt Rosalie. I heard that there was a member of the Volturi with a gift similar to my illusion of pain. "Jane" I think her name was. She had a twin brother who was like a balance to her. While she had pain, he had numbness. As in his gift was to take away every one of your senses but taste. I told Aunt Rose that I wanted to stay with the Volturi until I learned how to control my gift, but didn't stick around to hear what she had to say. I don't know if Sandra heard me or not. i just know that she'll come with me no matter what.  
>Her wolf's fur had gotten a darker. She tells me it's because she never went through the fits of rage a wolf is normally supposed to go through, and that it feels like her rage covers her fur like an aura.<br>The Romanians acted as my personal body guards(as the said they would). They would growl at Bella when she stared at me for too long. I knew what she was thinking. She wanted to give me up to the Volturi if it meant saving her precious little monster. No need for that. I would knock my whole family out and drag them to Italy myself if it meant escaping Monster.  
>The Volturi came with a sort of grace. They only stopped when the wolves appeared and Sandra came to my side.<br>I vaguely listened to their conversation as I looked at Jane.  
>"Should I speak?"<br>"This is the only chance you'll get."  
>"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."<br>"Fair words Carlisle. They seem out of place considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."  
>Grandpa shook his head. "You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intention."<br>Aro's eyes narrowed. "But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?"  
>"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."<br>"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."  
>"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain."<br>Before Aro could reply, Caius stood up.  
>"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself, Carlisle. How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"<br>"The law is not broken. If you would listen-"  
>"We see the child, Carlisle, as well as the boy!" Caius snarled. "Do not treat us as fools."<br>"They are _not_ immortal. They are not vampires. I can easily prove this with just a few moments-"  
>Caius cut him off again. "If they are not of the forbidden then why have you massed a battalion to protect them?"<br>"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought. Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the children. Or you could just look at them, Caius. See the flush of human blood in their cheeks."  
>"Artifice!" Caius snapped. "Where's the informer? Let her come forward!"<br>Irina didn't look entirely focused until Caius slapped her.  
>"This is the child you saw? The one that was obviously more than human?"<br>She was silent.  
>"Well?"<br>"I…I'm not sure."  
>Caius's hand twitched.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. this child is bigger than the one I saw, but-"<br>Caius gasped furiously, and Irina broke off. Aro held her hand for 5 seconds.  
>"And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child."<br>"That's exactly what I've been trying to explain." Grandpa sounded relieved.  
>Grandpa held out his hand.<br>"I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story. I _will_ have every facet of the truth. And the best way to get that is to have evidence directly from your talented son. As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved."  
>When Jane smiled, and Edward was closer to them than he was to us, that was when I saw Bella's rage filled shield come out and trail Edward like a shadow; ready to help him. Bella hissed when Edward touched Aro's hand, and her shield contracted.<br>"Easy, Bella." Zafrina whispered.  
>After a while, Aro's eyes opened.<br>"You see?"  
>"Yes, I see, indeed. May I meet her? I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"<br>"What is this about, Aro?"  
>"Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies."<br>Caius hissed in surprise.  
>"Will you introduce me to your daughter?"<br>"We'll meet in the middle. Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard, it will make them more comfortable."  
>Aro nodded. "Felix, Demetri."<br>"Bella, bring Renesmee…and a few friends."  
>"Jacob? Emmett?" Both nodded.<br>I contemplated the best way to meet Jane as Aro looked at me.  
>"What about the one over there?"<br>I shot a look at the Romanians-telling them to stay in place- and ran at vampire speed to Aro. Sandra joined me(of course). Leah waited a few seconds before tensing up and growling. I guess she's staying there. Aro crouched down to my height.  
>"What is your name?"<br>I stood with my hands in my pockets and a slouched back.  
>"Andrew Timothy Cullen."<br>"And you're Edward and Bella's son?"  
>"Sadly, I'm related to these two goons."<br>He holds out his hand and I take it, lowering my shield.  
>He smiled when he saw that I wanted to meet Jane.<br>He snapped his fingers twice.  
>"Jane."<br>"Yes, sir?"  
>"You will take on this one as your apprentice."<br>This, of course, brought a bunch of gasps from both sides.  
>"…May I ask why, sir?"<br>"Andrew here seems to have a gift similar to yours."  
>This perked her interest.<br>"How similar?"  
>"Almost exactly the same. Except I can control how much pain someone feels."<br>She smiles.  
>"This'll be fun."<p> 


	20. Chapter 18

It wasn't until after Mom arrived that I began to second guess myself. If she was surprised by how close I was to the supposed "enemy" she didn't show it. All I know was that I couldn't have been more happy to see her and Dad.  
>While Nahuel explained that Monster was going to live, I telepathically told Mom and Dad that I was going to live with the Volturi for a while. They were sad, but I convinced them that I would be fine.<br>Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri were to escort us .They allowed Sandra and me to pack whatever we wanted to bring. We both packed our DSIs. We filled our suitcases with most of our clothes. When we got back downstairs, everyone who I considered family looked sad.  
>I ran to hug Mom while Sandra hugged her parents.<br>"This isn't goodbye forever. We can still talk, and I'll send you letters."  
>"I know, baby, but it's still hard on us."<br>"I'm sorry Mom, but it's for the best, and you'll see me again."  
>She nodded and let me hug Dad.<br>"Do me a favor, and keep being my little survivor.  
>"Always."<br>"We love you kiddo, never forget that."  
>"I love you, too."<br>I grabbed Sandra's hand and let her channel her thoughts through me and into the heads of Auntie and Uncle.  
>I love you.<br>Auntie nodded.  
>"Write to us soon, baby girl."<br>"We will."  
>And with that, we ran our way to Italy.<p>

**So, instead of trying to forced more chapters into this story, I'm just going to make a sequel to this. I'll let you all know when it's up. And I feel greedy for saying this, but comments really do help. Even if it's just a smile, or a "please update".**

**Last thing before I go, I have Imprints for you guys from some lovely people of wattpad and fanfiction.**

Name: Elisha**  
><strong>Imprint: Paul  
>Age: 5<br>Born: December 25 2010  
>Species: Witch<br>Looks: Blonde hair and green eyes  
>Extras: My clan "heaven clan"(I HAD more then 100 people in my clan and they were killed.<br>Wolfs: 50  
>Shape Shifters: 50<br>Witches: 50  
>Cold Ones: 50<br>Vampires (Like the ones from TVD): 50  
>Status: All dead<p>

Name:Sophia Whitlock-Cullen  
>Age: 1 year younger than Andrew and grows like him<br>Birthday: September 28,  
>Species: Hybrid (half vampire-half human)<br>Looks: green eyes, tan skin, chin length curly light brown hair with natural blonde streaks, and loves her cowgirl boots no matter what Alice tries to put her in  
>Imprinter: Embry<br>Back story: She is on the run from her vampire father after she killed her mother in child birth. She was born in Texas. Sandra and Andrew stumble on her in woods and have a connection. They bring her home and she is adopted by Alice and Jasper, becoming Andrew's little sister Jasper's southern baby girl and Alice's dress up doll that they all always wanted.  
>Extras: She is mute at first and has the power to conjure up things with her mind witch she uses to talk. After a while she speaks again, but only to her family, Embry, Sandra, and her parents. She speaks with a southern twang that jasper loves that he's not the only one anymore.<p>

**That's all folks. Until next time!**


End file.
